Happy Tree Friends 2 - The Life Of HTF
by ShadowNinja298
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also the story is not finished yet.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends 2 - The Life Of HTF

By - ShadowNinja298

**Hey guys ShadowNinja here!**

**Sorry for the wait, i was waiting for a laptop.**

**So i hope u guys enjoy the story..**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Weird Afternoon

Its a nice afternoon in Happy Tree Town. Sky, Ty, Jason, Jerome, Bodil, and Jordan are walking to a cafe to hang with Neon and Flippy. Neon and Flippy is already at the cafe waiting for their friends.

"Hey look Sky Butter!" Ty screamed, pushing Sky. "What do want asshole and stop pushing me Ty.." Sky said in anger grabbing his golden sword. "Oh okay, just kidding.." Ty laughed quietly. Sky started screaming and swinging his sword at Ty. "OH SHIT, SKY STOP!" Ty yelled in fear.

"Jason look at what Sky and Ty's doing." Jerome laughed, and pating Jason's back. Jason looked around and started laughing because what is happening. "Okay Jerome this is funny." Jason laughed covering his mouth. "I told you this is going to be funny." Jerome smiled trying not to laugh.

Bodil and Jordan are trying not to laugh, but they did. "What is going on here." A random guy said staring at them. "Hey Mitch come join us." Jordan said in surprise. "Yeah you should and not look at what is happening." Bodil laughed slapping his knee. "Okay sure, why not. I have nothing to do today." Mitch said joining the others in a walk.

"Flippy look theres everyone and Mitch." Neon said staring at Flippy. "Okay then Neon." Flippy said looking for the others. "Oh quit being an ass!" Neon said giving Flippy the middle finger.

Splendid was flying around looking for Neon and Flippy. "Where can the two nutheads are?" Splendid thought. Meanwhile, the friends joined and went to Flippy's house. "Flippy look above you its the idiot." Neon said pushing Flippy. Bodil noticed Splendid and waved. "HI SPLENDID!" Bodil screamed waved. "No no Bodil stop." Neon said pushing Bodil out the way.

Splendid landed in front of everyone. "Oh great its Splendid the idiot." Neon said in anger. "What did you say to me punk." Splendid said poked Neon in the chest. "You are an idiot." Neon said pushing Splendid away from her. "Hey Sky look its a squid." Ty laughed pointing at Splendid. Sky grabbed his golden sword and started chasing Splendid. "Come here BITCH" Sky screamed chasing Splendid. "Oh shit!" Splendid said running away from Sky.

* * *

**I hope u guys enjoyed the first chapter?**

Subscribe me on Youtube here:

user/ShadowNinja298

**Stay tooned for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys and i hope u guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Cry Returns

"Flippy stop!" Splendid screamed, pushing Flippy away. "Come on Splendid, don't be scared." Flippy said, with his knife in his hand. "Sorry for hiding you in the closet!" Splendid screamed, in fear. Flippy went into his normal form, and was confused. "What the fuck." Flippy said, confused.

Neon was upstairs in her room playing minecraft with Sky, Ty, Jason, and Jerome. "Shut the fuck up Flippy!" Neon yelled. "What's going on Neon?" Jason asked, wondering what is going on. "Oh, nothing Jason, just Flippy and Splendid." Neon said. "So Neon, Flippy is being a bitch to Splendid." Sky laughed. "Guys I will be back." Neon said walking out of her room going downstairs.

"What the fuck guys!" Neon screamed, in an angry tone. "Oh nothing Neon." Splendid laughed. "Neon, Splendid was being a bitch." Flippy answered, while smiling. "What!" Splendid yelled, in a confused tone. "Whatever i'm going upstairs now." Neon said, ready to go upstairs.

When Neon got to her room she returned playing minecraft. "Okay, that was awkward." Splendid said. "You can say that again." Flippy said. The doorbell rang and Flippy answered it. "Hi Flippy." A lime green and yellow cat with a mask said. "Oh, hi Cry. I haven't saw you in a while." Flippy said. "Where's Neon, Flippy?" Cry asked. "She's up in her room Cry." Flippy answered.

Cry went upstairs into Neon's room, and surprised her. "Hi Neon, hows it been." Cry said, while waving. "Oh my god, Cry!" Neon cried, running to Cry. Neon kissed Cry on the lips, and Cry enjoyed it. "Neon I missed you too." Cry laughed, and hugged Neon. Flippy went upstairs and went into Neon's room, and saw what was happening. "What the fuck is going on?" Flippy thought, covering his mouth.

"Flippy you prick!" Neon screamed, pushing Cry and chasing Flippy with a sword in her hand. "Neon stop, come here." Cry said, trying to grab Neon's arm. "Cry, I know what i'm doing okay." Neon said. Neon captured Flippy, and started yelling at him. "Alright then i'm going to hang with Splendid." Cry said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

Youtube link - user/ShadowNinja298

Twitter link - ShadowNinja298

**Stay toned for chapter 3! ;3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Trouble Maker

Its a school day in Happy Tree Middle, Neon and Flaky is in history class. "Okay class, how's everyone's weekend?" Splendid asked, and he is the teacher. Toothy raised his hand and answered the question. "What I did over the weekend is… I hanged with me friends and played a soccer game." Toothy replied. "Okay nice Toothy, now its Handy's turn." Splendid said, looking at Neon with a straight face. "What did I do Splendid!" Neon yelled, in a confused face. "Okay go ahead Handy." Splendid said writing notes. "I worked and hanged with Cuddles." Handy said.

The school bell rang and all the students went to their next class. Neon, one the other hand is going to Lumpy, her counselor. "Oh Neon, you made it." Lumpy said, kissing Neon's hand. Neon blushed and said, "Okay Lumpy, nice greeting." Lumpy leaded Neon to his office, when Neon got in he closed the door. "Okay Neon, how's school?" Lumpy asked, with a smile. "Its been fine Lump…" Neon said, while being cut off by Lumpy. Lumpy Kissed Neon on the lips, and Neon was blushing. "Lumpy, what the hell!" Neon screamed, with a blushing face. "Sorry about that Neon. I am in love with you, but you have Toothy." Lumpy said.

Flippy is the principal of the school, and he was checking the classrooms and the counsel office. When Flippy got to Lumpy's office and checked, he saw Lumpy kiss Neon. "Lumpy, what the fuck man, I thought we were together." Flippy mumbled, leading on the wall. "Hi Flippy!" Splendont said, with a wave and smile. "Oh, hi Splendont." Flippy cried. Neon left the office and saw Flippy. "Hi…" Neon said, with a confused tone. "Neon, I think your dad is crying." Splendont said. "I see.." Neon said. Neon went to Math class, and Jordan, the math teacher.

When Neon entered the math class, Jordan was in the middle of the lesson. "Neon, where were you?" Jordan asked, reading the math textbook. "I was at the counsel office." Neon answered. "Sit down Neon." Jordan commanded, in a kind voice. Neon walked and sat on the desk next to Flaky. "Okay class, what is 25 times 25?" Jordan asked. Lifty raised his hand and Jordan picked him. "Its 625." Lifty answered. "That's right Lifty, nice job." Jordan said. "Hey Flaky." Neon whispered. "What is it Neon." Jordan yelled. "Nothing Jordan, nothing." Neon laughed. "Okay now you think its funny now." Jordan said, picking up the phone on his desk. "Oh hell no, bye." Neon said, running out of the class. "Hello Flippy, Neon ran out of my class." Jordan answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Step Up Battle

When Neon ran out of her math class, she started running away from Fippy. "Come and get me, pussy." Neon yelled, climbing up a wall. Neon stopped on the wall, and Flippy was right below her. "Neon get down now!" Flippy commanded. Neon jumped onto a light, that was hanging from the sailing. "Neon!" Flippy yelled. Splendid was walking down the hall, and he saw Neon. "Flippy, do you want me to help you?" Splendid asked. "Yeah, try to get Neon." Flippy answered.

Neon was running at fastest, also as Splendid. "Neon come on." Splendid said, while chasing Neon. Splendid got Neon and she went to step up. "Hello there Flippy." A brown wolf with goggles said. "Dan I have Neon here, how is acting like a smart ass." Flippy said. "Oh I see, so I have to dial with Neon." Dan said, with a bored tone. "Bye Flippy." Neon said, walking to a table near Dan. "What did you do this time Neon?" Dan said, while tapping his desk. "Alright Dan, I came to class late." Neon answered. "Okay then." Dan said. "Dan here's another one." Jardon said, with a kid with a green sweatshirt and has headphones on. "Come in Ty." Dan said.

Ty walked in and noticed Neon. "Haha, what happened to you." Ty laughed, while walking passed Neon. Neon got up and started chasing Ty. "What did you said Ty." Neon said, in a low tone. "I said that you are a trouble." Ty laughed. "Okay then, Ty." Neon said, making a fist. "Wow Neon stop!" Dan said, trying to grab Neon's arm. "Shut up, Dan!" Neon screamed, trying to punch Ty in the face. Dan ran to the phone on his desk, and called Flippy to step up. When Flippy got to step up, Dan was grabbing Neon's arms. "Ty I'm going to kill you!" Neon screamed, while becoming psycho. "Neon calm down!" Flippy yelled, running to Neon. When Flippy got near Neon, Ty became psycho too. "Flippy stay away!" Psycho Ty yelled.

Neon pushed Dan off her, and started attacking Ty. Ty started to make a energy ball, and aimed at Neon. "Say good-bye Neon!" Psycho Ty laughed, shooting the energy balls at Neon. Ty missed Neon, but one of them hit her. "Haha, that's all you got Ty." Demon Neon laughed, making fire balls. Neon screamed and grew dark angel wings. "Go to hell, Ty!" Demon Neon yelled, Throwing the fireballs at Ty. "Ah hahahahaha, wow Neon." Psycho Ty laughed, while teleported near Flippy and Dan. "Neon stop, don't get mad!" Flippy cried. Neon started crying and returned to normal. Neon ran to Flippy, but Ty levitated Neon to the walls. "FLIPPY!" Neon cried, while blood dripped down her eyes and her mouth by being slammed against a wall. "NEON NO!" Flippy screamed, trying to grab one if Ty's endear wing. "Hey what are you doing to my wing." Psycho Ty said, levitated Flippy to Dan. "TY STOP PLEASE, SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!" Neon cried. Ty returned to normal, and ran to Neon to kiss her. "I'm sorry Neon." Ty said, while hugging Neon. Ty beaded down and grabbed Neon, and then kissed her.


End file.
